Hunter's Love
by Golden Chuuka Zanmai
Summary: . . The Age warning in your friend xP Anyway, Yaoi! TougaXZero Fuuuun that's the basics really ;;


Zero's eyes were glowing with a thirst for blood Yuuki was nowhere in sight the pain in Zero's chest was great and he panted trying to find the strength to fight his hunger. "Zero!" Touga called seeing his X-Student in pain; he held a glass of water for him with a blood tablet dissolved into it. Zero tried to take it but knocked it out of Touga's hands. He hesitated and edged towards Touga who to Zero's surprise made no attempts to move out of the way. Zero's fangs dug deep into Touga's neck drawing out his blood and drinking it. While Zero was distracted Touga took this opportunity to pin Zero to the wall removing his fangs from his neck, Zero's eyes were wide with horror. "S...Sensei..." Zero started, "I'm sorry Sen..." He was cut off by Touga pressing his lips against Zero's. Touga's tongue slipped into Zero's mouth exploring the area, Zero was incapable of moving against his Sensei.

"Yagari-Sensei," Yuuki cried noticing the bleeding Touga instantly broke the kiss leaving Zero shocked and horrified. "It's nothing. I had to hold him off somehow, you'll take it from here I presume." Touga said picking up his hat and placing it on his head walking off he turned to look at Zero who silently watched Touga like a child.

Touga returned to the chairman's office. "Touga what are you doing here?" Kaien asked,

"No real reason." Touga replied, taking a seat and putting his boots up on the table. "Don't put your boots on the table!" Kaien told Touga off who looked at him and then returned his focus to the ceiling.

A while later Touga got up and left the office leaving Kaien confused. He headed for Zero's dorm room and knocked once; Zero opened and almost closed it straight away when he saw Touga. "Sensei, it's late what are you doing here?!" Zero demanded.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be performing your duties as a guardian?" Touga stated Zero looked down, _'Got ya.' _Touga thought he took tight hold of Zero's wrist; Zero let go of the door to try and remove Touga's hand from his wrist Touga then backed Zero into the room. "Allow me to punish you for skipping out on your duties my cute little student."

Touga threw Zero onto the bed and then removed his own hat and jacket and joining Zero, "S...Sensei...?! W...What are you doing?" Zero asked his eyes displayed his terror.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going to punish you for skipping your duties." Touga replied moving his hand to Zero's shirt undoing the buttons.

"Sensei!" Zero said trying to struggle loose but Touga had pinned down and wasn't going to let him escape. Touga put his lips to Zero's neck.

"You left a mark on me and now to return the favour." Touga whispered in Zero's ear then kissed his neck leaving a small red mark. Touga's hand moved across Zero's chest, and Touga tenderly kissed Zero's chest.

"Stop it, Sensei!" Zero yelled.

"Do you want someone to come in and see you like this? If you continue yelling you'll attract attention." Touga smirked. Touga then pressed his lips against Zero's as his hand moved towards Zero's pants. Zero blushed and did his best to get Touga off of him but was failing.

"What's wrong Zero? Want me to touch it?" Touga asked after he broke the kiss.

"Get off! Sensei Stop it!!" Zero cried looking terrified, "Get off... Please..."

Touga's eyes widened, he got up from where he was and sat on the end of the bed. Zero sat up and looked down, "Sensei... W...Why did you..."

Touga stood up, "Fix yourself up." He said before exiting the room. Zero put his hand to wear Touga had left a mark and blushed slightly.

Touga stood in the Night Class' Ethics class with a dark stern and somewhat annoyed expression.  
"Something wrong...Sensei?" Kaname asked.

"I don't believe it matters Kuran Kaname-Kun." Touga replied.

"I see, so there is something after all." Kaname replied.

Touga ignored his comment and continued the lecture.

Zero joined Yuuki on patrol once he was finished clearing up, "Zero... What's wrong? You've been acting weird since earlier..." Yuuki asked.

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine; even though you drink my blood regularly it doesn't really bother me." Yuuki smiled.

"I see... That's good to know." Zero replied.


End file.
